Jack Arthur
Jack Arthur is a detective temporarily transferred from Manhattan to Nassau County after his ex-girlfriend's accident is assumed to be a threat to his safety. From there, begins working for Dr. Byrd and becomes a direct target for Pinhead Miyamoto. Profile At the age of five, Jack cut his back on a barb wire fence while playing with a group of Mexican children in El Paso. The second-oldest child carried him home on her back, inspiring him to want to be a hero to someone in his lifetime. He has no idea the same girl grew up to be Cora Estallido. An only child in a British-Jewish household, Jack had a rather balanced and uneventful childhood, meeting Vic White in third grade and becoming best friends for years afterwards. He realized an interest in Criminal Justice midway through high school and eventually wound up being trained with Vic by a slightly older investigator, Harrison Bridges. Jack wound up having to shoot a heroin addict out of defence, accidentally killing him, and has since then held a deep distaste for murder. It's not hard to get him into a fistfight, however. He has a fair-sized record of failed relationships with women, most notoriously including Rachel Turner, whom was shot at a Chinese supermarket by a panicking junkie, which she blamed on Jack while the police initially claimed it was a threat from the Miyamoto Group. Jack was moved soon afterwards to Westbury, and even though the accident has been cleared, he remains in the village out of concern for his new colleagues and friends. He barely survived being stabbed in the stomach by Pinhead Miyamoto, and since then, has maintained a deep rivalry and disgust with the man. Personality Jack is laidback by nature, although his attitude may come off as crude or lethargic to some. He tends to be sarcastic out of a habit to cover his own uneasiness at times. He's not the best at dealing with women, either taking them to be precious and requiring protection (such as with Mara) or sloppily flirting with them. Upon realising Dr. Byrd has a crush on Roger Mezzini, Jack is incredibly awkward around either man out of unease, until he befriends Pang Wei Xue. With friends and people he trusts, Jack is very light-hearted and a goofball around them, and very protective of them should the need arise. Physical Appearance Jack is fairly tall and well-built, with curly black hair that has gotten unruly in the front and back from a lack of a recent haircut. He tends to lean or slouch often without thinking, and generally appears sleepy or angry even when at peace. As a child, if his hair was left unkempt for too long, it tended to give him a full head of curls. Design & Conception Much of Jack's personality was influenced by the late singer Robert Palmer. Fauna claims it was his lady-killing, smoking habit, and laidback personality that went on to change Jack, and gave Jack blue eyes and the same birthday as a tribute. Jack's use of a trenchcoat is modeled after Palmer's appearance in the music video for Riptide. Jack was created when Fauna was twelve years old, as part of the 2005 versions. Here he was a bit bulky, had scruffy brown hair, glasses, and an orange pilot jumpsuit. He was portrayed as a comic relief character, and became more cynical as the series changed from a space opera to a detective story. His glasses were removed from his design and he became thinner and taller. Jack remained like this until Fauna tried to reboot the series in the 2009 version, where he had neatly trimmed brown hair with bangs. He was extremely "pure", intended to be a figure of pure justice, and was naive in addition to being a non-smoker and a lightweight. Fauna found this version hard to write, claiming him to be "dull". Fauna tested out a begun trying to finish a novel named Hannar the following year, originally started when she was 14, intended to be her most grotesquely shocking work, featuring a cannibalistic satanic cult and the investigators trying to bring it down. Characters were designed, but Fauna liked the design for Detective Ken Richton the most, even testing it out in Hyperspace Bunny as Hae Juun Lim's manager. She later adapted the design in late 2010 for Jack, realizing it gave him character. Hannar was shelved in April 2012 after Fauna finally became fed up with it. Category:Adults Category:Character Category:Police Department